


How did it even get up there?

by RainbowIronMan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowIronMan/pseuds/RainbowIronMan
Summary: In which Bucky messes with poor Sam via improbable prank.





	How did it even get up there?

Sam stared up at the roof of Bucky's house in disbelief. His car, his brand new car, his baby, the car he saved up for for the past 5 years just because it looked like the one from Supernatural, was sitting on top of Bucky's roof. The roof of his two story house. 

Sam heard a door slam shut, and looked to see Bucky-the bastard- leaning against the wall of his front porch, a huge, self-satisfied smirk on his face. Sam just gaped for a moment, glancing between his precious car and the jerk that Sam, for some reason, still called a friend. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now." Sam said flatly, glaring at the other man, who's grin had only gotten larger. 

"You always do this. Why do you always do this? Actually, no. HOW do you always do this? It's the roof! That shouldn't even be possible, unless you're, like, superman!" 

Bucky wiggled his metal fingers cheerfully. 

"Well obviously I used my incredible, super powerful, state-of-th-" Sam cut him off. 

"Yeah, I know. All of New York knows. Your brand-new, state-of-the-art shiny metal prosthetic. You got it a year ago, I get the point. Besides, that explains literally nothing."

Bucky pouted, eyes still dancing in amusement at his best friend's increasing ire. 

"But Stevie loves my arm! Although, that's probably because I can do this this where I detach the pinky and-" He was cut off again buy the screech that only a man who's heard too many stories of Bucky and his boyfriend's sex tales can make. 

Sam gasps. "OH! And don't think I don't know Steve helped with this. Goody-two-shoes my ass." 

Bucky resumes his pout and adds his irresistible sad puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for him, they were only irresistible to Steve and... no one else, actually.

Bucky concedes with a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop."  
"No you won't."  
"No, I won't." 

Sam slowly smiled. 

"You know Buck, if my car falls off that roof of yours, I certainly won't be the one paying for it. Guess you shouldn't kidnap expensive stuff. Oh, and I already told Tony not to give you a loan."

Bucky's smile faded as Sam's became incredibly smug. 

Sam sauntered off and Bucky pulls out his phone. 

"Heyyyy Stevie, babe, love and light of my life whom i adore and am definitely NOT buttering up? So... remember when I agreed to not do the thing with Sam's new car because you said it was a whole lot of effort for something that could backfire? I totally did the thing." 

Two days later Bucky wakes up to find his car coated in raw egg, except for a small area on the windshield that has a postit with a smiley face on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
